Porn Star
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: PicPromptContest. Emmett is addicted to porn. His past relationships have failed because of his addiction. His friends try and set him up with men, but they don't measure up to Emmett's porn-star fantasy standards. What happens when he meets Edward Masen?


**Title: **Porn Star

**Penname: **addicted-to-romione-bedward

**FB name:** Cherry Bellazza Callen

**Beta'd By**_**:**_ harrytwifan

**Pairing:** Emmett/Edward

**Pic prompt:** #8

**Rating: **M

**Word count:** 6.155

**Summary/Prompt used: **Emmett is addicted to porn. His past relationships have failed because of his addiction. His friends try and set him up with men, but they don't measure up to Emmett's porn-star fantasy standards. What happens when he meets Edward Masen? (**adopted**** from Suny Stone on SSW)**

**Emmett's POV**

_Another dull night_, I think to myself.

My current date is telling me about the first time he got drunk and then threw up all over his partner. _Sweet_.

I hate Felix. It's all his fault I'm on this stupid date.

It's time for my friends to fucking understand that I'll never find someone to live up to my fantasy. Like in the good porn.

Only thinking of my favorite porn stars makes me hard. I can't wait to go home and forget about this horrible night.

"So, you can imagine how that turned out," my date finishes his long monologue.

I nod, not really into it. "Listen, I'm gonna run to the toilet real quick," I say as I spot Felix there.

"You want company?"

I glare at my date, then jump off the tall stool and march to the bathroom. I manage to catch up with Felix right before he slides inside.

"Yo!" I shout.

He turns to me surprised, then grins. "Em! Having fun?"

"Fun? Just about as much fun as I had on the last ten dates. Can you stop fucking interfering?" I yell loudly.

"You didn't even make it home. Maybe he's good in the sack," Felix says, amused.

I fist my hands. "I think a broken nose will look amazing on you," I say between gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Don't come crying on my shoulder when you're sixty and all alone, man."

"I'm fine by myself!"

"Sure, sure. You and the porn." He rolls his eyes. "Demetri will be disappointed."

I groan. "You know something? I don't care. Just leave me out of your matchmaker's skills. And when I come out of there," I point to the bathroom door, "I don't want that idiot there."

Felix nods and leaves, probably forgetting about his need to piss. I shrug. Like I fucking care. If they keep this shit up, I'm afraid we'll destroy our friendship. And I don't want that.

I step into the bathroom and the first thing I hear are loud moans. Great.

Then I see them. Haven't they heard of stalls?

Then I see _him_. And fuck, he's perfect.

He's bent over, sucking some other guy. His ass looks fabulous in his tight jeans. And when he moves…fuck. I'm hard. The sounds are definitely coming from him – muffled and full of wanton pleasure.

The guy who's receiving that awesome head makes eye contact with me. I gulp and scurry to a stall. How the fuck am I going to pee with a motherfucking rod?

I can only concentrate on the sounds coming from the other side of the dirty metal door.

Moans. Slurps. Groans. Hums. And a shitload of curse words from blond dude receiving.

My hand goes to my cock. I start moving it up and down slowly. I need it to be wet, so I spit on my palm, then go back to stroking. Heaven.

"Yes, slut, deep in your throat."

I almost fall over when I hear the words. Fuck. He deep-throats.

Then I hear more slurping and skin hitting skin like…someone is fucking a mouth.

My hand quickens on my cock. I'm squeezing my head, fucking my fist.

There's a loud muffled moan...

"Oh, you like it? I can feed you my cock the whole night! Are you getting off that there's someone else here?"

I muffle my own moan. My balls draw up. It's gonna be a quick one.

I imagine the boy bent at the waist as the other man fucks his mouth. So hot. I don't think I've ever seen a guy bent at the waist…like a slut.

There's a slurping sound and then a loud pop like…he detached his mouth from the cock.

"So beautiful with my cum and your saliva dripping from your mouth," the man comments.

The other one moans loudly. I imagine him licking his plush, pink lips.

"Good boy. Swallow it all."

That is my undoing. I come in a few long spurts on the wall. "Fuck," I hiss under my breath.

The bathroom door closes and I sigh. What I would do to that boy...if he was mine.

Once I regain my composure, I actually piss, then go to wash my hands. To my surprise, the hot one is still there, scrubbing his hands with a tiny soap. Is he crazy about bacteria?

He shoots me a small smile, then cleanses his hands.

I feel my face turning red. He knows I listened. And rubbed one too.

I focus on washing my hands, though I see him staring at me. That's when I take a chance to actually look at him.

He's tall, but still around three inches under my 6'5'' and well-built. I can tell he goes to the gym. I'd know when someone goes to the gym, as I'm a personal trainer and own my own gym. His hair is a mess, probably because the other guy had his hands in it, and it's a weird color – something like copper. Unique. His eyes are green and wide and framed by thick, black eyelashes. His nose is long and slightly crooked – probably a fight, his cheekbones are high, and his angular jaw is to die for. His lips are just as soft-looking and pink as I imagined them.

He's wearing a tight black t-shirt and skinny grey jeans, Chucks on his feet.

"I'm Edward," he introduces himself, extending his hand.

That voice. I realize why this whole thing was such a turn on. He is a porn star.

"You're Eddie from Heaven Head!" I shout.

His eyes widen, then narrow at me. "Are you in the company? I don't remember you," he says with a guarded voice.

"No!" I chuckle. "I'm paying your salary so to speak. I love your videos!" I sound like a fucking girl gushing all over the boy.

"Not interested," he mumbles and turns to go.

"How much?" I blurt out, grabbing his wrist. His skin is so soft.

He stiffens. "Take your hands off me," he hisses, snatching his hand away. "I don't do fans."

With that, he marches out of the bathroom leaving me stunned.

Then who the fuck was he just blowing?

I go back to the bar in a daze and slump in my previous seat. I'm glad the douche is gone. I can't see Felix or Demetri so that means they went home.

My eyes scan the room and stop on a booth in the far corner. I can see Edward and that blond dude. Maybe they're together? He looks awfully cozy on his lap with his arms around his neck.

I raise my hand and fetch Paul from the other side of the bar.

"Another gin?" he asks with a smirk.

"Who are they?" I nod to that booth. Edward and the blond dude aren't the only ones there.

"Oh," Paul sighs. "We're having a long night. Once I close, they want to shoot a scene."

My eyes widen. "Can I stay?" I ask eagerly.

"Em! You know I can't do that!"

"For old time's sake," I beg him. We tried dating a few years ago. It didn't work since we were both tops and hot-headed. "Paul, I promise to never bug you again."

"I'm sorry, Emmett."

Fuck. I can't believe they are shooting a porno in the bar I frequent.

"I'll try take some pictures for you," Paul whispers. "No promises though."

"Thanks, buddy," I mumble and down my drink. "I'm outta here. You coming tomorrow to the gym?"

"Considering I'll be here till morning, tomorrow the only thing I'll do is sleep," he says amused. "Have a good night!"

"You too, you lucky fucker!" I grin and turn on my heels, leaving. On my way out, I catch Edward's eye, then the blond dude raises an eyebrow at me.

Definitely together.

When I finally find someone…he's taken.

Edward would have been the ideal lay. Pretty, bottom, porn star, enthusiastic.

Finally home, I shed my clothes at the front door then jump in bed with my laptop and search for Heaven Head website. I go through the list of boys.

Edward - or Eddie as I knew him - is a new name. He appeared a month ago and I love all the videos with him.

I pull one up and settle against my pillows. He is a student in detention in this one.

Hot professor. _Check_.

Flushed student. _Check_.

Student bent over the desk. _Check_.

Ruler slapping the student's naked ass. _Check_. And what a white, plump ass.

Professor fucking the daylights out of the student. _Check_.

I am breathing harder as I watch the desk scraping against the floor with the force of their fucking.

The professor is asking where the student wants his cum. On his ass or his face.

Fuck. I tug at my dick, feeling my balls draw up.

_Face, please_, I beg in my head.

Edward turns around and takes the professor's cock in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically.

Fuck. _Coming, coming, coming._

I try to hold my orgasm…to wait for the moment when Edward's pretty face will be painted in cum. Just when I think I can't hold it anymore, the professor slips from Edward's mouth and fists his dick until cum shoots all over Edward's face. His eyes are shut and cum running over them, down his nose to his mouth. His tongue is out lapping at the head of the professor's cock.

Fuck!

I cum violently, making a mess around me. What I wouldn't give to feel those plump lips wrapped around my own cock. That tight ass ready for me. His deep green eyes watching me with trust.

~**PS**~

A month has passed since that epic bathroom encounter.

I've refused to meet with anyone else Felix or Demetri had for me.

I've rubbed my dick religiously to every video of Edward and even of the few pictures Paul managed to snap during their scene.

When I saw that short movie for the first time, I nearly came without touching my cock.

Edward in my favorite bar, making drinks, getting fucked on the counter and so close to my favorite spot. I was in heaven.

Today being Sunday, everyone is home so I'm alone in my gym. I like doing the maintenance on my own, not trusting anyone with my machines.

I am polishing the rowing machine when the door opens.

I don't have any clients today, but it could be a potential client. I straighten and turn to greet the person, only to freeze.

_Holy shit! _What is he doing here?

His deep green eyes are wide as he looks at me shocked.

"We meet again," he murmurs.

"Apparently. Can I help you?" I try to play it cool, but by now my cock is trained to react at the sight of him, at the sound of his voice.

My sweatpants can't conceal the monster rising in there.

His eyes roam around the large room. "I was hoping you could help me." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It's a good thing you know what I do. Saves me more embarrassment."

"What can I do for you?" I ask eagerly.

"Uh…Jasper wants me to do a scene in a gym. First, I have to work my stomach, or so he says, then…I have to get familiarized with the equipment." Edward shrugs. "Can you help?"

"Of course. When do you want to start?"

"Right away if you aren't busy," he whispers. "And…I'm really sorry for my behavior that night."

"It's cool. I understand that you have a contract and all that." I nod and head to the right side of the gym. "Have you ever used the bike?"

His hand touches my arm making my skin tingle. I turn to look into his eyes. "It's not like I didn't want to," he says quietly. "I wanted to do whatever you wanted, believe me… But Jasper was there."

"Jasper?" I ask, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"My boss."

I nod and push some buttons on the stationary bike. "You can change in the back room," I say without turning to him.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Thanks, uh…I don't think I know your name."

"Emmett." I stick my hand out to him.

Fuck. His hands are small and soft and I want him to touch me all over.

When he returns, I show him how to use the bike, then go back to polishing. I try to focus on the rock music spilling from my system but all I hear are Edward's breaths and the sound of the bike pedals.

"I think I want to try that one. It's for abs, right?" Edward asks pointing at the machine at my feet.

"Yes, come here and I'll show you."

I introduce him to the various gym equipment and finish by offering to show him my massage chair. I have no idea how many hours have passed, but we've fallen into an easy conversation.

He's not sure about the chair. Until it starts vibrating and massaging just the right places.

Then he moans and it's all I can do to keep from attacking him.

Over the course of the next week, Edward is my faithful client. He comes every morning; sometimes he's waiting for me at the doors to open and he leaves only when I turn off the lights.

What I wouldn't give to keep him there with the lights out and do dirty things to him.

Another week passes and on a wet and horrible Friday, he comes into my gym accompanied by the blond dude. Jasper. His boss.

I've learned that Edward doesn't like him much, but who likes their boss? He's not into that type of guys. After much begging, I drag out of him that he likes big, bulky guys.

Things have changed in the past few days. I spend too much time around him, helping him when he really doesn't need help. And he's not saying no.

I work out even harder when I get home just to maintain my bulky form in hopes he'll spare me a glance.

And he does. Every day he watches me lustily but never acts on it.

And today all hope is gone.

"Emmett!" Edward says, excited. "This is Jasper Whitlock. I told you about him."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," I greet him. _So you're the fucker that won't let the boy choose for himself._

"Hello, Emmett. I've heard a lot about you," Jasper tells me with a glint in his blue eyes.

"Really? Good things I hope." I glance at Edward. He's blushing and avoiding my eyes. Weird. He's been so open around me.

"The best. Listen, can we talk in your office?" This Jasper is all business.

"Sure."

I lead him to my office, hollering to Bella, my favorite trainer, that she's in charge. I wonder what he wants to tell me.

I invite them to sit down as I take a seat across the desk. Edward steals a glance at my massage chair and turns ever redder. Hmmm. Interesting.

"I want to hire the gym for a day," Jasper tells me flatly.

"Sorry?" I'm surprised.

"Eddie seems taken with the whole gym thing lately. We'd like to shoot a scene in your gym. I'll pay you good money."

I'll be paid to see porn?

"Can I watch?" I can't believe what I just said.

"Of course." Jasper nods. "You can participate, too."

For real? I stare at Edward, painfully aware of the longing in my eyes and the hard on between my legs.

"When would you like the gym?"

"This coming Sunday. Maybe the whole weekend. We'll see."

"You can have it the whole weekend," I agree.

He's happy to hear that and excuses himself to make a phone call.

I'm alone with Edward. And he's really quiet, unlike how I know him.

"You okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Em…"

"Yes?"

His glazed over green eyes meet mine. "I want to do the scene with you," he whispers.

"Come again?" My hearing must be deceiving me. He can't have said that. But I think he just said that.

"Please. I've wanted you for so long. It won't be anything big and if you don't want to be seen…they won't show your face. Please, Emmett." He's begging me.

Well, fuck me sideways.

How can I say no to Edward?

"Of course," I blurt out.

He sighs in relief. "Thank you."

There's a knock on my door and Bella pokes her head inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I think Alice pulled a muscle."

I groan and get up. "Wait here. I'll come back to talk with you and Jasper," I tell Edward before I follow Bella.

She waggles her eyebrows at me and smirks.

"None of that, Missy!" I say sternly. "Or I'll reconsider the whole dating other employees policy," I threaten her.

She snorts. "Then you'd have to fire one of us cuz Jake asked me to marry him last night," she says off-handedly, then meets my eyes and bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Seriously?" I shout. "Well, that's great news!"

"I'd say." She giggles again. "And…Alice? She didn't really pull a muscle but…"

"What? You know better than to take me away from my business!"

"That dude seems to give her a hard time. I had no idea how to tell you with that guy in your office," Bella tells me, stiffly.

"Oh!"

I'm surprised to see Alice, my best friend, talking with none other than Jasper. She never gets so enthusiastic. She's showing him something on the treadmill and he seems captivated.

I feel like it's my duty to save her from him. He could be a good guy, but he manages shady business. That's not for little Alice.

"Jazz!" She slaps his arm when he pushes some button.

"You can run faster than that, I know," he teases.

"Well, I'm no longer a high school student!" she teases right back.

Do they know each other? I'm confused.

"Em! Remember Jazz? I told you about him?"

"Jazz? As in your imaginary boyfriend that will come one day and sweep you off your feet then you'll have happily ever after?" I ask, smirking.

"He's very much real!" she snaps. "He's my Jazz."

I stare at Jasper, then at her. It can't be the same guy.

The one she's been telling me was respectful and polite and had a southern charm? This one is running a porn company and humiliating his employees in bar bathrooms.

"Hello again, Emmett," he says, amused. "We met," he adds for Alice.

"Oh!" Her eyes are shifting between us. "Are you…?"

"Oh, no! I'm alone at the moment, darlin'," he tells her.

"But he's not good for you," I butt in.

Jasper chortles. "Alice knows of my business if that worries you, Emmett. That's been my dream since I was a teenager."

"You're a porn star?" Alice whispers, horrified, watching me with huge brown eyes.

It's my turn to laugh. "Maybe…only this weekend." I have no idea why I say that.

"Fabulous!" Jasper claps. "I thought Eddie wouldn't ask you! He's been bugging me to ask you. I said I'm not his parent."

Wow. I'm rendered speechless.

Jasper tells me to go and talk to Edward about the details while he gets reacquainted with Alice. I beg them not to do anything in the gym. To which they both remind me of what will happen in a day.

My spotless gym. I shudder. Maybe I should reconsider this.

When I return to my office, Edward is dozing off in my massaging chair. Fuck. That boy is cuteness personified.

I don't wake him up.

Jasper leaves with Alice after a few hours.

Only when closing time comes, do I decide to wake Edward. We're the only ones left.

Just like in my fantasies.

"Edward?" I shake his shoulder.

He jumps up and turns red. "Oh, shit! I fell asleep!"

I tell him what happened and that I don't mind. He nods and shifts in the chair. My eyes fall on his erection.

Edward clears his throat and hits a button. The wrong one. The chair's buzzing harder, eliciting a loud moan from its occupant.

I untangle the string of my sweatpants and then lower them. I know he wants me. He said it.

Edward's lust-filled eyes drink in my big cock. Then his grabby hands are around it and all too soon I'm in the confines of his mouth.

My fantasies have not done him justice.

There hasn't been a person before him to suck my cock with such enthusiasm. And he loves making those noises in the back of his throat. He has no gag reflex and I'm thankful for that.

My hands grasp his bronze locks and he takes the hint, allowing me to fuck his mouth.

Damn. This boy is everything I ever wanted.

Then he looks up at me with his soft green eyes and moans loudly as I hit his throat.

That's my undoing.

"Fuck," I hiss, as my cock empties down his throat.

Edward wipes his mouth and smiles lazily. "I love your chair." That makes me snort and tug him away from said chair. I need to sit down or I'll collapse. "And your cock is delicious."

"Edward," I groan, helping him to sit on my lap.

He looks at me for a while, then leans closer. "I want to kiss you. Can I, Emmett?" he whispers, his musky breath washing over me.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

He shrugs and leans even closer. Then I grab his head and smash my lips on his. Edward tastes like sin. I open his mouth and I know we won't leave this chair anytime soon.

He shifts closer, moaning into my mouth and rubbing his ass over my cock. I'm hard and aching.

"Em!" Edward whines. "I need you so badly."

I thrust up my hips. I can't wait to be inside him, to feel his tight ass.

"Turn around, straddle my legs and grasp my ankles," I instruct him.

His pants disappear, then Edward moves into position immediately and wriggles his bubble butt at me. I can't help but give it a small slap. He moans loudly, tightening his grip on my ankles.

After teasing his nice, little hole with my thumb, I start prepping him good. Lucky I keep a bottle of lube handy.

One finger slides inside Edward.

Another one.

Then another one.

How many can he take? I know he's used to this, considering his job, but such a little hole opening so quickly…I'm in heaven.

"How many?" I rasp out. I'm up again.

He turns to look at me somewhat sheepishly. "I've been fisted once," he says off-handedly.

Holy fuck!

My hips buck up and the tip of my cock touches his balls.

I have to try that shit. I've seen videos but never wanted to try it out. On me or someone else. Until now.

"Your cock will feel like a fist. It's huge," Edward tells me breathlessly.

I shudder.

Could I?

Do I dare?

"I've never done anything like that," I announce.

"You don't have to. I had to do it for a scene. The other guy had small hands," Edward explained.

Suddenly that's all I want. To fist Edward.

My aching cock can wait.

I apply more lube and pump three fingers into him, stretching him further. He moans.

Always so wanton.

My pinky slides inside without much trouble. My thumb will be the problem.

The mere thought of having my whole hand in him…feeling the softness of his ass makes me leak.

Edward starts rocking into my hand, fucking himself. Then my thumb tries to slide into him. He clenches his ass, hissing. I massage his cheeks, hoping I'm not hurting him.

"Can you take it?"

"I think so."

Then I'm in. HOLY FUCK! This is so new and wonderful.

Edward shifts a little, probably to become more comfortable…until I realize his intentions. He moves just so he can slip my erection into his mouth from his position between my legs.

My fist leaves his ass since the position isn't comfortable anymore, but I can rim him.

Fuck. The boy is kinky. And he has strong arms to hold himself up while we do this. His mouth is like a vacuum, but I don't want to come there. Not again. I want it to be his ass.

"Stand up," I command, seriously. He scrambles up, looking worried. "Now kneel on the chair, facing its back," I add, getting up myself.

His face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. Did he really think I was stopping?

I make sure he is still stretched and I won't hurt him before I roll a condom over my hard cock. With one foot on the chair, I lift him and arrange him so this will be easy for both of us.

_I'm going to fuck a porn star._ That's all I can think.

Then I feel horrible for thinking that of this sweet boy. He's so much more than a porn star.

I don't even know what determined him to choose this career, because this surely isn't something you tell your teacher in school when they ask what you want to be when you grow up.

"Em, please," Edward whines, looking at me over his shoulder. "I need to feel your thick cock inside me."

Thank God for condoms and dulling the sensations or I'd be done the minute I'm inside him.

Slowly, I position the tip of my dick at his entrance. Then I push. And push. Until I'm so deep inside I think I'm in his stomach.

"Fuuuuck!" I moan.

"Yessss. More. Fuck me hard," he demands quietly.

His ass is clenching around me. I'm still too big for him. Hell, I'm big for everyone.

I pull back then push in slowly, still allowing him to accommodate my girth and length. While I repeat this process a few times, an idea comes to me. I press a button on the chair making it vibrate.

"Ah…oh….yess…so good…" Edward's a mumbling mess.

With one hand on his hip and the other on the back of the chair close to his head, I start moving. And fuck, it feels amazing.

The chair is rocking, Edward's skin is squeaking as his sweaty body moves against the leather, his chest pressed to the back of the chair while I pummel his tight ass. He's moaning constantly and I have no idea if it's instinctual – because he's usually paid to moan – or because I'm really doing a great job.

"Emmett!" he roars. "Fuck me! Harder!"

It's all me. I'm proud.

He's slumped against the chair, and when I still my hips and start moving his hips on my cock, Edward's words are unintelligible. I squeeze his cock and it doesn't take long for my hand and the chair to be splashed with his warm cum. His orgasm triggers mine as his inner muscles clamp around my cock. I cum hard. So fucking hard I almost blackout.

I have no idea how we drag our asses to my apartment above the gym. We shower, I think. Then we crash on my bed.

A sudden loud noise awakens me.

All my senses are on alert. There's someone in my apartment.

I can smell...coffee and eggs? I'm not sure.

Thieves make breakfast? I groggily stumble out of the bed as I tiptoe to my baseball bat.

There are clothes that are not mine on the floor.

My eyes widen in awareness.

_Edward_.

I completely forgot about him.

The bat falls from my hand and I go to inspect what caused the bang that woke me up.

When I reach the kitchen I'm surprised to see him naked, with his hair wet from a shower probably, scrubbing a pan.

"Morning," I greet him with a sleepy voice.

He jumps and turns to me, smiling sheepishly. "Hey, Em. I hope you don't mind."

I look at the table and see a lot of food there. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, jelly, coffee. I'm drooling.

"Thanks." I have no idea what else to say.

"It's mostly a thank you for the best sex ever." He laughs.

I grin. "I'll fuck you more often if you cook for me as an aftermath."

"I'll make dinner after the scene." He winks.

It's almost like he's a totally different person. But he was always open and sincere around me…until Jasper joined us yesterday.

"When's the scene, by the way?" I ask off-handedly as I sit down at the table.

"At twelve. Jasper texted me earlier."

I nod. "You'll join me, right?" I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

Edward sits down on my lap and leans closer. I know what he wants so I meet him halfway. His lips are just as soft as I remember.

We kiss and kiss and kiss. Then we eat and kiss some more.

I have no idea what we're doing, but it feels so good. Fucking perfect.

After our breakfast is cleared, we sit on the couch and talk.

Edward tells me that when he's at home he prefers to stay naked. I'm not complaining.

I tell him I tried to become a professional athlete but it didn't work out.

He tells me that he always wanted to be a singer, but when he didn't have money to pay for college because his parents wouldn't do it for him since he didn't want to follow their desired career, he almost gave up his dream. Until he met Jasper in a bar. The rest is history.

I tell him about Felix and Demetri and my dates. He laughs.

I admit to being addicted to his videos. He tells me that I have him and I don't have to wank to a movie. I have the real thing.

He prepares me for the scene, explaining patiently what is going to happen and that I have to listen to Jasper and not question anything. He's a tyrant. He's not good for little Alice. That's all I can think.

~**PS**~

Noon arrives finding us in the gym, settling the place for the shooting.

Jasper wants some other guy to join us and I complain loudly. He glares and tells me I'm not his employee and if I want this to happen, I better keep my mouth shut.

Garrett joins us. I hate him. I don't want him to touch Edward.

I want to punch Jasper for calling Edward that horrible nickname – Eddie – which he admitted to hating. I bite my tongue.

We're starting with me on the bench pulling weights. Works for me.

Edward steps into the gym and approaches the front desk, all the while looking at me.

Garrett greets him, giving him a long, lusty look, then he directs him to the lockers. I keep lifting weights until Edward reappears in red shorts and a black t-shirt.

He goes to the treadmill and sets a pace before starting a slow jog. Garrett pretends to be busy behind the counter of the front desk.

Jasper decides that's a good spot to yell 'Cut!' The next scene starts with Edward checking how much I'm lifting. That ends up with me sucking his cock. I'm not saying no.

His hands are on the weight bar while he's fucking my mouth. Garrett appears from behind him. I try not to protest again. He prepares Edward's ass. For me, hopefully.

I'm so fucking hard it hurts. Edward's cock tastes good, something I never thought I'd say about a cock. He doesn't try to deep-throat me because the slightest thing that looks off to Jasper makes the scene stop until we regroup. And me gagging will stop the scene.

My sweats leave my body and Garrett wraps the condom around my cock. I want to flinch from his touch, but resist.

Edward climbs on top of me and with a mischievous smirk, he starts bouncing.

_Fuck_.

My eyes close and my head tips back. I'm allowed to make noises but not to talk.

My hands travel over his slim body, from his hips up his ribs to his shoulders down to his chest, where I tease his nipples. We're frenzied and in our own little world until someone straddles my chest, effectively stopping me from touching Edward's perfect body.

Garrett is feeding his cock to Edward who doesn't seem to like it by the look in his eyes, but he still makes the noises I know so well.

I can even sense the difference.

The enthusiasm is _fake_.

The way his hands touch Garrett is _fake_.

Everything is _fake_.

What we did was _real_.

That triggers a wave of warmth that fills my body. I still his hips as best as I can, then start lifting my hips into him in quick movements.

We come at the same time. He can't enjoy his release as he is still sucking Garrett, but I can feel him trembling in my arms. His ass muscles are quivering around my spent dick.

Once Garrett finally comes, the scene is over.

Jasper comes to shake my hand after we clean up. "That was amazing! If I didn't know any better I'd say you've done this all your life."

"It's all Edward," I tell him, proudly wrapping an arm around Edward's shoulders. He leans into me, sighing.

I am not delusional to think this is going to work. But I'm going to try.

I want Edward.

Garrett leaves quickly, along with the crew. Jasper offers to help me cleanup. I'm grateful for that. Maybe he's a nice guy after all.

I learn that he's actually bi and that he was with Alice during high school, but they lost touch. He admitted that he spent the night at her place, and I threatened to rip his balls off if he hurt her.

He seems to really like her.

While I'm polishing the bench which would never be clean again, Edward is whispering hotly to Jasper close to the door. The bench has been sinned, tainted. Maybe I should just replace it. Someone else working out on it would be odd.

When I look up again, I see Edward looking toward me with a wishful look in his eyes.

He's alone.

"Are you okay?" I call out.

"Yep." He nods furiously.

I sigh and make my way to him. "Did Jasper leave?"

"Yep."

"Edward, what happened? Did he say something?" I'm worried. He's acting odd.

His soft hands grab mine and squeeze. "Em, I really like you, but…Jasper's right. I can't do commitment while working in this job."

"Then quit," I blurt out.

Edward snorts. "As if it was so easy. I have to pay for college."

"I'll give you a job here. Or…I know the girl across the street at the coffee shop, she needs help. She's alone there." I'm desperate. I need him in my life. He's just a jaded boy and I want to save him before something happens to him in this profession.

"Emmett, seriously. Would that girl pay me a grand for a couple of hours? I doubt it."

"Edward…"

"Give me a good reason to quit," he whispers, squeezing my fingers.

I stare into his green eyes trying to find the best reason.

_I want you safe._

_You could get some disease doing this._

_You can earn money anywhere._

_I need you in my life._

His eyes search mine, his pink tongue wets his patchy lips. His cheeks turn red.

"I'm falling," I admit.

The grin that appears on his face is breathtaking. "What's that girl's name? I think I have a new job," he says quietly.

I shout out and hug him tightly. Then before I realize it, I'm spinning and kissing him. I'm already addicted to his sweet kisses.

"Rosalie Hale," I mumble against his lips. "The girl's name," I explain when his wide eyes meet mine.

He smiles. "I have a date with her." He laughs. "Oh, and…"

"Yes?" I ask eagerly. I have never been so happy.

"Not to upset you or anything, but it's all about the chair, Em. I fell for it first."

I huff in mock annoyance and fold my arms across my chest. Then I shove against his shoulder. "Tease!"

Edward grins and kisses my cheek. "First, I need to talk to Jasper. Then I'm going to pack my clothes. I need half of your closet."

I laugh at how eager he sounds. I haven't even invited him to live with me. But I can't say no. "I'll talk to Rosalie."

After we hug and kiss again, he leaves. There's a spring in his step.

_The porn star who stole my heart_. I snort and head over to Rosie. I'll hear an ear-full before I leave the coffee shop.

**So this is my little o/s for the contest.**** If you enjoyed it, please review.**

**The banner will be in my album on FB (Cherry Bellazza Callen** **and in my group: Addicted-to****-romione-bedward Fanfiction).**


End file.
